Fallen angel
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Betrayal hits you at the worst of times. This story is about a young girl who loses every-thing and in her time of loneliness a light shines thru and a hand reaches out for her. Would this be her salvation or will this path lead to more pain.
1. Prologue: Betrayal and hope for a new fu

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the shows or any music that i may add, but i do own OC's and things that are mine like the plot._

* * *

__

**Title:** Fallen Angel

**Written by:** Demonic kunoichiKagi but you can call me Kagi-chan for short

**An:** _I am not sure of the pairing as of right now. For i am not sure if this is going to be a crossover story yet._

**Summary: **Betrayal hits you at the worst of times. This story is about a young girl who loses every-thing and in her time of loneliness a light shines thru and a hand reaches out for her. Would this be her salvation or will this path lead to more pain.

* * *

**Prologue: **_Betrayal and hope for a new future!_

* * *

A young girl lay crying near a river bank. Her legs were drawn towards her chest, arms wrapped around her knees and her face was covered by her long, thick strands of Ebony black hair. She was dressed in a loose fitting black pants and the t-shirt that she wore clunged to her skin. Her pale skin glistened in the fading rays of the evening sun.

Soft padding of foot steps reached the girls ears and she lifts her head slightly to see two pairs of feet standing in front of her.

"Why do you cry, little one?" Came the hauntingly cool voice.

The little girl wipes the tears that clings to her cheeks and sniffs a bit. "No one loves me. Mommy and Daddy said they hate me. They call me names. The villagers sneer and calls me monster."

"Why is that?" Scoffed a gruff voice

The little girl raised her dark green eyes to clash with two pairs of gold eyes that belongs to the strangers.

The first one was dressed in a silky while hakama and haori with a yellow and dark blue obi. On his left shoulder and both sleeves were red honeycomb designs. Long silver hair swayed gently behind his majestic form. He also had twon slashes of maroon on each cheek and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had a pair of pointed ears and on his feet were ankel length black boots.

The second male had messy white hair and amber color eyes. On his head was two furry white puppy dog ears. He wore a red hakama and a white long sleeve inside shirt with his red coat over it. He was also bare footed.

The girl flashed a pair of sharp, pearly white fangs that glistened.

"So your a demon! Big deal." Called the gruff boy

The older boy glared distainfully at the younger boy, "Shut your trap, hanyou, this girl is no demon."

Kagome sighed and looked into the waters reflection. While the gruff sounding boy blinked at his brother's statement.

"Then what the heck is she? A hanyou?"

"I am a vampire"

Both boys turned to observe the girl.

"A vampire? Your a vampire!"

The girl nodded her head and turned her head away from the two, "Are you guys going to call me names as well?"

"Suck it up will ya" Sneered the younger boy

Turning her head she stared at the rude boy while the older one glared at the younger for his mouth.

"Why the hell would i make fun of you. We are almost the same!"

"How so?" Spoke the female

"I'm a hanyou, both sides hates me for what i have no control over. So i guess i can understand where your coming from."

Blinking her pretty green eyes the girl stared at both males, until a clawed hand was placed under her nose.

"If you want. We could be their for you. Your light in the darkness!" The gruff boy said with a small smile.

The girl looked from the younger boy to the older boy only to feel her eyes wudened slightly as the coldness that was present in his eyes had softened and he looked at her with such warmth in his golden gaze.

Biting her lower lip. She made her decision. Reaching out a hand she grasped the boys hand and felt his hand circle hers and pulled her up to her feet.

"My name is Inuyasha. That's my brother Sesshoumaru. So what's your name?"

"Kagome"

* * *

**...10 years later...**

Kagome stood up and licked the blood of her lips. The red that tinted her eyes moments ago faded to reveal dark green eyes.

Looking down at her victim of the evening she sighed softly before throwing the body into the fire that she had made before she left for her 'hunt'

Bushes rustling made Kagome turn her head in the direction that it came from. After a few seconds the tall form of her eldest brother emerged from the forest.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru" greeted Kagome

"Kagome" greeted the Tai-youkai "You went hunting!" It was said more like a statement than a question but Kagome nodded all the same.

"What did you have this evening?"

"A deer. So where is everyone else?"

"I am not sure." Whispered Sesshoumaru as his eyes narrowed slightly at the forest before he moved his gaze to the small form of his younger sister, eyes softed as he gaze at her.

Kagome looked the same as she did when he first met her, the only difference was that she was older but she did not look it which was to be expected, after all she never aged much thanks to the vampire blood that flows freely through her veins.

She was born a pure blooded vampire. The people who had rised her had found her but they never gave thought to see if she was a normal human or a demon; or in this case a vampire.

Kagome smiled at her brother figure, which was returned with an affectionate smirk.

"Are you leaving?" she asked

"Quick patrol of my lands. I will be back shortly and if i see that half-breed and the rest of your friends i will be sure to send them your way."

"Thanks"

Kagome stood up and hugged her brother taking in the scent of ocean breeze, thunderstorm and that spicy scent of his tantalizing blood. He allowed her to drink his blood on several occasions and he was quite sweet.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his own arms around his little sister, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling the fragrants of freesia and vanilla. He released a low growl when the scent of her skin reached his nose. It was just simply delicious. The scent of sweet pea and that's exactly what it was; sweet.

Releasing each other Sesshoumaru brushed a light kiss upon her brow before taking off.

Sitting down under the tree again, a sigh escaped her lips.

Kagome turned her green eyes towards the path as several shadow figures could be seen walking. She watched as they followed the worn out trail that would lead them deeper within the western domains.

Curious Kagome stared at them, "I wouldn't go too far if i were you?"

"Oh and why is that, young one?" Asked a male

"The lord of these lands don't appreciate strangers walking all over his land."

"Than why is it you are here?" Came a female voice laced in curiousity

"I am his adopted sister" She called fangs flashing in the light of the fire

"Vampire?" Asked a young males voice

"How'd you know, must will think i'm demon unless i tell them otherwise"

"We are one's as well."

"Really" Called Kagome as her eyes brightened at the notion that they were more of her kind around.

"Yes. We really must be on our way though. Your companions seem to be returning" Called a different female voice

"Oh" Kagome turned her head to look at a different path than the ones these strangers took. "So they have"

The cloaked figures walked off but before the last one completely vanished from her sight, she watched as the figure turned to face her. "If you should ever need someone. You know where and how to find us." with that said the male walked off disappearing behind the folliage of trees.

Kagome tilted her head confused, 'Hm, i wonder what that was about?'

Rustling in the bushes beside her made her blink and watched as two males and three females emerged from the forest and step into the clearing.

"Inuyasha" Called Kagome happily as she stood up and went to hug the Inu-hanyou but froze as she felt claws tearing at the flesh near her waist.

Stumbling away from the hanyou, Kagome gasped in shock and pain as she saw her blood dripping off the claws of the hanyou that she had come to love.

"Silly Kagome, how can you ever think that i could love a thing such as yourself. Your a vampire a disgrace to every living thing." hissed Inuyasha as his eyes flashed red.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the love of her life leap at her claws bared as it raked down her right shoulder to end at her left side; taking a chunk of her skin as he did so along with the skin and blood a pink marble fell towards the ground and rolled behind her. Inuyasha turned and flashed a sadistic smile at the young vampire.

Kagome whimpered and took a step back hitting a small object as she did so. Looking down she saw a shimmering pink marble that was covered in her blood. Bending down she grasped the jewel while narrowly missing being impaled on a gaint boomerang that was hurled in her direction.

Barring her fangs Kagome flew through the air in a blur and disappearing into the trees leaving a trail of blood as she did so.

...

Sesshoumaru tilted his nose into the air and took in a lungful of the fresh air and nearly chocked at the amount of blood that coated the air.

Growling Sesshoumaru took off running as fast he could to the spot where he left Kagome. He had run into Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Sango and kikyo and told them that Kagome had been looking for them.

'Damn them. I swear i will kill all of them for what they've done.'

Bursting into the clearing Sesshoumaru howled when he saw a trail and a puddle of blood and no Kagome or the other's in sight.

Falling to his knees, he bowed his head slightly, his hair shadowing his glowing red eyes and the feral look that lay within.

**'Find...Kill'** roared his beast and he could do nothing but agree with him.

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and let out a deafening howl.

...

Seven vampires stopped in their steps and listened to the agonizing howl that had pierced the quiet night sky causing birds to take flight at the sound.

One of the cloak figure quickly grasped another as he was about to take off.

...

Trembling Kagome crashed into the clearing that the other vampires were standing in and fell to the ground.

Two figures ran forward and tried to soothe the smaller vampire.

"Shh, it's okay young one. We will take care of you" Came a soft mother;y voice

"Sesshoumaru" was the last reply before Kagome fainted clutching the pink marble in her clawed hands.

* * *

_So what did you guys think of it. I hope you guys liked it. I am not sure if this is going to be a crossover or not yet, but if you think it should than tell me which one and i will do it if i know the show._

_I would appreciated if flamers would just stay away, i mean people work hard to make a descent story and we don't need people coming around flaming the story because they are jerks that don't understand the simple meaning of, 'FANFICTION' if we want to write a story that bashes a certain character than we are entitled to that right and if you disagree than you can take her bullshit else where because i told have the time or energy to deal with that crap._

_Oh and please review it would mean so much to me, especially since this is different from the stories that i am use to writing._

_Kagi-chan_


	2. Mitsukai Botsuraku

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the shows or any music that i may add, but i do own OC's and things that are mine like the plot._

* * *

****

**Title:** Fallen Angel

**Written by:** Demonic kunoichiKagi but you can call me Kagi-chan for short

**An:** _I am not sure of the pairing as of right now. For i am not sure if this is going to be a crossover story yet._

_- Alot of OOC_

_-Yura is nice in this one, I don't really have a problem with her..._

_-Inuyasha and co are still alive, they disappeared before Sesshoumaru could get a hold of them._

_**This is important, i want to know if you guys would prefer and a crossover with this story and if so which one. I want your input if no one reviews and tells me they want a crossover it's going to stay as a non crossover with the pairings Kagome and Sesshoumaru.**_

_So far i have one vote for Vampire Knight and a PM for Twilight...Not so sure about that but whatever. Please let me know.  
_

**Summary: **Betrayal hits you at the worst of times. This story is about a young girl who loses every-thing and in her time of loneliness a light shines thru and a hand reaches out for her. Would this be her salvation or will this path lead to more pain.

**...**

_Kagome: Lead singer and guitarist (A vampire, 15)_

_Bankotsu: guitarist and back up singer (A wolf youkai, 18)_

_Jakotsu: keyboardist (A wolf youkai, 19)_

_Atari: bass guitar (A shadow and fire kitsune, 17) _

_Hiroshi: drummer (A shadow and fire kitsune, 19)_

_Hakudoushi: guitar (A shapeshifter, 17)_

_Shippo: Is their manager and friend (A fire kitsune, 19)_

_..._

_Sesshoumaru: 19 (Inu demon)_

_Naraku: 23 (Shapeshifter demon)_

_Yura: 22 (hair demon)_

_Hiten: 19 (Thunder demon)_

_Manten: 18 (Thunder demon)_

_Kagura and Sara: 21 (wind demons)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:** Mitsukai Botsuraku_

* * *

A young man with silver hair slouched in his seat his golden eyes closed as a soft breeze blew into his open window threwing his knee length hair around him.

In a seat in front of the silver haired man was another young man and a woman both with black hair and red eyes. The male had a gentle look in his eyes while the woman held a more malicious look. A silver framed picture glistened when the fading sunlight hit it catching there attention.

In the photo was a young girl with waist length black hair. She was pale with dark green eyes. She was wearing a dress. It was a victorian style whie dress that had a boned bodice with beaded appliqués and a corset back, full pickup skirt with matching appliqués that gave the gown an iridescent appearance. The girl was grinning, a small fang poking out of her mouth. She was quite gorgeous.

"Who is that girl, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Asked the man 'I know i've seen her somewhere before.'

Sesshoumaru opened hie golden eyes and turned to look at the man before glancing at the photo. "He name is Kagome. She disappeared almost five centuries."

"What happened?" Asked the man a light bulb went off in his head when he heard the name.'

"She was courting Inuyasha. He betrayed her. She was injured and ran off. I have never seen her since. She was persummed to be dead. Kagome had been severely injured."

"That's a shame. She looked young." Called the man 'That explains that song...'

"She was. Kagome had just reached her adolescence years."

"What is she?" Asked the woman in a sneer

"A vampire!" Came the cold reply from Sesshoumaru

"Really. That's facinating." whispered the male 'I have to get him to that concert tonight, I can tell that it hurts him, alot.'

"Naraku, what brings you and Kagura here?"

"Why Sesshoumaru, i came to aske if you had changed your mind about mating me?" Smiled Kagura

Sesshoumaru glared at the woman icily, "It would be a cold day in hell before i ever even consider taking you on as a mate, Kagura."

Kagura pouted her blood red lips and fluttered her eye lashes in what she thought was a seductive way.

Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted snort before turning to look at his long time friend, "Your reason?"

Naraku smirked, 'haha, perfect' "Well I got an extra ticket to that concert for tonight and I was wondering if you were free?" 'You better be free!'

"I don't have anything planned for the night so I will take you up on the offer."

"Alright!" cheered Naraku as he placed a white and dark green ticked on the cherry red wood desk and standing up. "I'll be at the house at 5:00. We can go down together."

"Whose all coming?" Sesshoumaru asked narrowing his eyes

"My girlfriend Yura, her brothers Hiten and Maten, Kagura and her friend Sara."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the last two names but shrugged it off "Whatever"

* * *

"Your on in five" called a man

The girl looked at herself in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Pale skin, dark green eyes and long ebony hair.

Sighing soflty the girl turned to look at the five boys that were standing in various places in the room.

Turning back to the mirror the girl sighed again while placing her black eyeliner on the desk.

One of the males looked at her, his blue-gray eyes held a hint of worry for the young girl.

"You alright there Kags?" He asked, black hair pulled into a braid that reached his waist and soft blue-gray eyes narrowed slightly. He was dressed in a dark blue tee shirt, a dark blue and white Classic Contrast Crown Panel button down shirt and a pair of dark blue fitted jeans.

Kagome smiled at the male "I'm fine Bankotsu!"

A feminine male latched onto her arm, "Are you sure Kaggy-chan?" he asked shoulder length brown hair was held in a high ponytail and brown eyes stared into her dark green eyes in concern. He was dressed in a charcoal steady revolutionary t-shit and a pair of dark blue jeans.

The other three males turned to look at the female as well.

"I am fine really, Jakotsu." turning she looked at the other three and smiled at them, tiny fangs flashing in the light. "Truly i am alright Hiroshi, Atari, Haku"

Atari had Long spiky black hair with red tips and ebony black eyes with a red sheen. He was dressed in a black heart in hand shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Hiroshi is Atari's older brother, he has waist length dark red hair with a black streaks and light red eyes. He was dressed in a dark red Affliction t-shirt and black jeans.

Hakudoushi had waist length white hair that had streaks of lilac and red eyes. He was dressed in a white button down shirt the had a black stripped collar and black jeans.

Each of the boys wore a 2 Row Black Leather Pyramid Stud Belt and a 2 Row, 1 Row studs Spikes Wrist Band with black Dare 209 boots and a black leather jacket.

Kagome was dressed in a corset gothic style dress that was black and white. It had a deep plunging neckline that showed a bit of her cleavage and a corset style waistline that hugged her perfect figure and showing off her lovely curves. The skirt trailed down to the floor. On her feet were 3 3/4" Platform Heel Gothika-200 that stopped at her knees. A wicked 2 row spiked choker necklace graced her pale, slender neck. The inch wide black leather choker necklace had two rows of fifteen one inch long conical spikes. The choker also had a buckle clasp that would allow the user to adjust the choker from 13 1/2 to 16 1/2 inches. She was also adorned with a black leather jacket.

Jakotsu broke the silence with a grin, "Well your looking gorgeous tonight Kagome."

"Thank you and you all look great as well." she called with a smile.

A knock on the door made the six turn towards the door to see a man standing there his flamming red hair and bright green eyes smiled them. "Alright you guys are up!" he called

The group smiled and stood up, grabbing their respected instrument, except for Hiroshi who grabbed his pair of drum sticks and Jakotsu whose intrument was already on stage.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his seat stiffly, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a black jacket, a white pants and ankel length black boots. His silver hair was kept in a low ponytail held by a strip of black leather. He sighed he heard that this group, **Mitsukai Botsuraku** was really good, not that he had ever listened to them.

"Alright the moment you all have been waiting for, i now present to you, Mitsukai Botsuraku!"

Yells, cheers, screams, whistles and applauding met at the announcement.

Sesshoumaru turned his cold gold eyes to the stage when six figures walked onto the stage.

"We would like to start of with one of our popular songs, 'Angels'" called a female voice

Naraku smiled when his girlfriend cheered, "Yura loves this song" he called glancing at his best friend

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, "Hn"

"It's a nice song. It's one of her oldest hits which she wrote after getting over a particularly hard time in her life." whispered Naraku

Sesshoumaru faced the stage again when music started playing before a very beautiful, strong feminine voice started singing.

Sitting back in his seat Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, seeminly bored.

Naraku his a smirk, 'You won't be bored for long old friend'

**'Angels'**

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open hearing the familiar voice he longed to hear for five centuries but only dreamed of. Turning his eyes to the stage his eyes widened when the stage light's luminated the stage. 'Kagome...' he thought his heart clenched at the sight of her. 'You were alive all this time'

Naraku grinned at the shock look on Sesshoumaru's face.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie._

Kagura glared at the female on the stage. 'That's the bitch that was in the photo that was on Sesshoumaru's desk.

Turning she stared at 'her' future mate only to scowl when she saw his dazed eyes focused on he stage, clenching her fist Kagura looked at Sara who was staring at Hiten.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Kagome looked around at the packed crowd happy that a lot of people appreciate their music.

A glint of silver had her squinting against the lights and when she saw what the silver thing was her eyes widened on shock.

'Sesshoumaru...' her heart leapt at the sight of him.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Kagura elbowed Sara to get her attention.

"What?" Called Sara turning her eyes to stare at the red ones beside her.

"I need your help!"

"With what?" she called

"Your friends with Inuyasha and them right?"

"Of course, but you know this already. What do you need?"

"A favor..." Kagura leaned in to whisper something into Sara's ears.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

Yura glanced at her sister-in-law suspiciously before she turned to look at Naraku who glanced at her with a worried look.

"What is it, love?"

"Kagura is up to something." she whispered

Glancing at his twin sister Naraku scoffed "She's always up to something" he called

"I have a feeling it has something to so with Kagome. The poor dear." Whispered Yura

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, 'If those wind bitches even try to harm her, I will kill them'

* * *

After playing nine more songs Mitsukai Botsuraku walked off the stage.

"Kagome, i brought them like you asked!" called Shippo walking into the room with the people she asked for walking behind him

Kagome turned her green eyes to stare into sun kissed golden orbs. "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered

* * *

_Well i hope you guys liked this chapter. It was going to be longer but not much people reviewed so i thought 2,333 words was good enough for the 14 people who did take the time to review as well as this update. _

_I know that it is a bit rushed, perhaps and I apologize._

_**  
Mitsukai Botsuraku**- Angels fall, I was aiming more for Fallen Angel but this was as close as I could get it._

**_  
AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU COULD PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS SHOULD BE A CROSSOVER AND IF SO WHICH SHOW SHOULD IT BE WITH. i GOT TWO VOTES, ONE FOR VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THE OTHER FOR TWILIGHT. SO PLEASE REVIEW._**


	3. Kagome leaves

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the shows or any music that i may add, but i do own OC's and things that are mine like the plot._

* * *

**Title: Fallen Angel**

**Written by:** Demonic kunoichiKagi but you can call me Kagi-chan for short

**An: **_This is now a crossover... I have decided to make this a short story, probably around five chapters...As for the crossover show, well you just have to wait and see._

_- A lot of OOC-ness and AU._

_-Yura is nice in this one, I don't really have a problem with her..._

_-Inuyasha and co are still alive, they disappeared before Sesshoumaru could get a hold of them._

_**Pairing:**_ _Kagome and ?... I'll tell you later..._

**Summary: **Betrayal hits you at the worst of times. This story is about a young girl who loses every-thing and in her time of loneliness a light shines thru and a hand reaches out for her. Would this be her salvation or will this path lead to more pain.

**...**

_Kagome: Lead singer and guitarist (A vampire, 15)_

_Bankotsu: guitarist and back up singer (A wolf youkai, 18)_

_Jakotsu: keyboardist (A wolf youkai, 19)_

_Atari: bass guitar (A shadow and fire kitsune, 17) _

_Hiroshi: drummer (A shadow and fire kitsune, 19)_

_Hakudoushi: guitar (A shapeshifter, 17)_

_Shippo: Is their manager and friend (A fire kitsune, 19)_

_..._

_Sesshoumaru: 19 (Inu demon)_

_Naraku: 23 (Shapeshifter demon)_

_Yura: 22 (hair demon)_

_Hiten: 19 (Thunder demon)_

_Manten: 18 (Thunder demon)_

_Kagura and Sara: 21 (wind demons)_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_ _Kagome leaves_

* * *

_"Sesshoumaru"_

Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

Kagome smiled and leaped at the older male wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, tightly.

Sesshoumaru responded immediatly by wrapping his own arms around the smaller girl's waist, lifting her up so her feet barely touched the ground Sesshoumaru spun her around while buring his nose deeply into her hair, inhaling her scent and imprinting it into his mind.

"I missed you so so so much!" called Kagome

"And I missed you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's whispered words was like a caress against her ears and Kagome grinned.

Pulling away Kagome took a seat in a chair and motioned for Sesshoumaru and the others to do the same.

Kagome turned and smiled at Naraku, "Hello Naraku it's nice to see you again"

Naraku smirked, "And you as well Kagome"

Yura glared at Naraku, "How do you know Kagome, Naraku?" she hissed

Nervously chuckling Naraku waved his hands infront of him, "Ah..."

"His Hakudoushi's older cousin. I met him on several occasions." Called Kagome

With one last glare at her soon to be dead boyfriend Yura turned her attention back towards the younger girl, "I'm Yura, Naraku's girlfriend. I just love your music." she gushed.

Kagome smiled, her fangs glistened off the light as she stood up, "Aw yes. Naraku has spoken about you being a big fan." she called walking over to her desk Kagome picked up something and turned and headed back towards Yura while haning her several CD's. "There all autographed with a few extra things for our number 1 fan."

Yura smiled and hugged Naraku before accepting the gifts while whispering a soft 'thank-you'.

Smiling Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru who had been staring at her for a while.

"Where have you been, Kagome?" Asked Sesshoumaru taking hold of the young female vampires hand.

"Hm." hummed Kagome as she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "After you left and before the others showed up a group of travelling vampires had just walked by. I talked to them briefly about you not liking people walking through your lands and stuff. They went on their way that's when they showed up. I was wounded and had fled through the trees where I crashed into the clearing where the vampires were. They took me in and cared for me. I stayed with them for a while before I went off on my own."

"Hakudoushi, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Shippo, Atari, Hiroshi meet Sesshoumaru Taishou. His my Aniki."

"Hey" called Atari.

"Yo" smirked Bankotsu

Hello" smiled Hiroshi

"Hiya!" grinned Shippo

"Hi" waved Jakotsu

"Hn" Hakudoushi nodded his head

"Sesshoumaru meet the group."

"..." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in greeting before turning his attention back towards Kagome.

"So what are your plans?" he asked

"Well today was our last concert." called Kagome

"What? Are you guys breaking up?!" called Yura shocked

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing permanent. I'm just taking a trip of sorts." she called

"Where?" Asked Sesshoumaru

"She's heading over towards the Special Zone!" called Jakotsu

"The what Zone?" Asked Naraku

"The Special Zone!" called Hakudoushi

"What is this special zone?" questioned Sesshoumaru

Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru, "The special zone is in Hong Kong, there has been an uproar of vampire attacks lately."

"Vampire attack?" called Yura

"Yea. Their called the Kowloon children and anyone they bite turn in to one."

"What is a Kowloon child?" Asked Naraku

"The lineage was founded by the nine dragon kings. The Kowloon children attack humans, demons and vampires spreading their bloodline to anyone they attack. They are hated by everyone including us vampires for unlike most vampires who need to share their blood with a human to make them a vampire a Kowloon child only needs to suck the blood of their victims. Human, demons and Vampires can be turned just by drinking the blood of a kowloon and in turn they will turn and attack another and thus turning them and the process repeats over again. All of the Kowloon children are under the control of the vampire who started it all." called Kagome.

"So what's the difference between a regular vampire and a Kowloon?" Asked Yura.

"Well that's easy, while most vampires keep near human appearance like me, almost all of the Kowloon children has such a radical change such as pale skin, long nails, pointed ears, their eyes are black and yellow and they are most feral, hm think of it as raving demon resembling a human and you'll have yourself a kowloon vampire."

"So what is this Special Zone exactly?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's a city that is protected by a barrier. The barrier prevents vampires from entering the zone unless they had been invited in. The leaders of the city is a group made up of both vampires and humans. Both races coexist within the city. The Zone is a hotspot for vampires which is kept a secret from the rest of the world. The Special Zone was built to be the successor for the city of Hong Kong."

"So how can you get into this special zone?" Asked Yura

"Well the only way a vampire can enter the zone is if a human that resides in the zone who knows of vampires invites one in and if the inviter believes that the zone is the right place for them. I happen to be good friends with Ryuu-dono."

"So you are leaving to fight these kowloon vampires?" called Naraku.

"Yeah Ryuu-dono..." Kagome was interupted by Sesshoumaru

"Who is this Ryuu-dono?" he asked

"His given name is Sei but every one calls him Ryuu-dono because he holds the tiltle of the dragon king of the East, His the vampire who created the barrier and he controls it as well. Anyways he had requested that I come back to help in the Kowloon battle it would seem that several demons had aligned themselves with them and have been attacking the special zone barrier trying to find a way in."

"If it's a battle, why not allow us to come as well?" called Shippo

"I don't want you guys coming!" called Kagome

"I'm coming!" stated Sesshoumaru in a voice that told Kagome that she shouldn't even try to argue with him. "I just got you back and I'm not going to risk losing you now."

Kagome sighed before a smile wormed it's way upon her lips and she nodded, "Okay but you are the only one." she called

Sesshoumaru nodded with a relieved look.

"So when are you leaving?" Asked Yura

"Tomorrow. The sooner I get there the better." Kagome replied. "I just have to get some stuff and than we'll sit off for the boat." she called.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and turned towards Naraku, "I'll leave you in charge of my building in my leave. Make sure everything runs smoothly and that it doesn't get bankrupt."

Naraku smiled at his long time friend and nodded his head.

Kagome stood and faced her brother with a small smile.

She was happy that he wanted to come with her.

Truth is that she had missed him dearly.

Waving at her friends Kagome walked out of the room followed by Sesshoumaru.

* * *

For those of you who don't know yet the crossover I chose is Black Blood Brother.

The Pairing is Kagome and Jiro.

And tell me what you think so far. This chapter is all screwed up but the next chapter will be better, promise.

Review Please.

--Kagi-chan--


	4. Kagome and Sesshoumaru meets the Mochizu

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the shows or any music that i may add, but i do own OC's and things that are mine like the plot._

* * *

**Title: Fallen Angel**

**Written by:** Demonic kunoichiKagi but you can call me Kagi-chan for short

**An: **_This is now a crossover... I have decided to make this a short story._

_- A lot of OOC-ness and AU._

_-Yura is nice in this one, I don't really have a problem with her..._

_-Inuyasha and co are still alive, they disappeared before Sesshoumaru could get a hold of them._

_**Pairing:**_ _Kagome and Jirou_

**Summary: **Betrayal hits you at the worst of times. This story is about a young girl who loses every-thing and in her time of loneliness a light shines thru and a hand reaches out for her. Would this be her salvation or will this path lead to more pain.

**...**

_Kagome: Lead singer and guitarist (A vampire, 15)_

_Bankotsu: guitarist and back up singer (A wolf youkai, 18)_

_Jakotsu: keyboardist (A wolf youkai, 19)_

_Atari: bass guitar (A shadow and fire kitsune, 17) _

_Hiroshi: drummer (A shadow and fire kitsune, 19)_

_Hakudoushi: guitar (A shapeshifter, 17)_

_Shippo: Is their manager and friend (A fire kitsune, 19)_

_..._

_Sesshoumaru: 19 (Inu demon)_

_Naraku: 23 (Shapeshifter demon)_

_Yura: 22 (hair demon)_

_Hiten: 19 (Thunder demon)_

_Manten: 18 (Thunder demon)_

_Kagura and Sara: 21 (wind demons)_

_.._

_Jirou Mochizuki : 100+ looks about 22 (Black Blood-or Vampire)_

_Kotaro Mochizuki: 10 (Black Blood-or Vampire)_

_................XX..................XX................._

_**Chapter 4: **_

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru_

_meets the Mochizuki brothers!!_

_................XX..................XX................._

"_Kagome-chan, can you tell me more about this special zone, about the strongest that resides there?" _

_Turning around Kagome smiled as she laid her head upon her older brothers thigh as he rose a hand to run clawed fingers through the silky tresses. _

"_Well let's see I told you about Ryuu-dono or Sei and how he is the dragon king of the East. His the keeper of the barrier that surronds the special zone. He can turn into an enormous golden dragon that is made of pure energy. He is serious and prehaps one of the strangest vampires and because of that he is highly respected by most. He is known for making others uneasy by the sheer magnitude of his aura. And he has an older sister." called Kagome_

"_A sister?" replied Sesshoumaru with a raised brow. _

"_Yeah she is called the dark princess of the North. She, like her brother, don't talk much and has lived for a very long time, but she doesn't live in the special zone. I have seen her once or twice before and let me tell you the girl might be quiet but she has the shortest temper I have ever seen."_

"_How sa?" questioned Sesshoumaru curious._

_  
"Well, she made me this scarf once, it was a beautiful dark blue and white scarf and I was just about to put it away when this woman ran into the room and slammed into me causing me to drop the scraf onto the ground. Everything had gone eerily silent before thunder boomed and an anger glare was directed at the woman and in that instance I was glad that it wasn't me that had caused myself to drop her gift. Anyways she stays at the Sacred Precinct with Crow."_

"_And Crow is..." called Sesshoumaru_

"_He is the guardian for the princess. I don't know much about him, only that he is very skillful with a sword and is kind. When I stayed at the precinct he offered to teach me to use a sword when he saw me practicing, though admittedly I wasn't that great, he didn't laugh at me or degrade me for it either."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Whose next...?" he asked_

"_Zelman Clock, he is what we call an old blood, an ancient. He is nicknamed Red eye Zelman, the ancient dark hunter. Prince with blood colored eyes and many others He is strong and the only opponent that I know that he can't win against is Ryuu-dono." Kagome called as she furrowed her brows in concentration. "Lets see what else can I tell you about Zelman. Oh yeah he controls fire by using his power called eye ignite. Personally though I think the guys a jerk." _

_Sesshoumaru chuckled at the huff that left his imouto's lips and nodded his head motioning for her to continue._

"_Well the last of the ones I know is Cain Warlock is an old blood who works along side the company within the special zone. He is a very strong vampire who has the ability to change into a blue wolf and coincidentaly enough is nichnamed Cain the blue wolf. And he is a loyal servant to Sei" _

"_Interesting. So is there anything else I should know about the special zone or the upcoming fight?" _

"_Well..."_

_................XX..................XX................._

Opening her eyes Kagome glanced at the sleeping form of her older brother and smiled. They were up pretty late in the evening talking about a lot of things. Catching up mostly.

Standing up and stretching she glanced out the small window to see that it was still late in the evening and blinked her eyes. Looking at the sleeping form of her dearest brother she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead before grabbing a jacket and walking out of the room. Her destination, the deck.  
Opening the door Kagome walked over to the railing and leaned against it and began humming. Lips parted she allowed words to escape, allowing it to dance along the breeze to caress the ears of those who could hear it's melody.

_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why _

Sesshoumaru, who had awoken after Kagome had left the room, was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and reminiscing about his past, their past. It was true that back than he was in love with the young vampriss but held his feelings back because of the way she felt for his foolish half brother. He loved her so much that the only thing he wanted for her was happiness. If she was happy than he would be happy for her.

Clenching his fist, he turned on his side, golden eyes staring out the window. When she vanished it had felt like his heart had died, his soul shattered. And in that moment he would have ended his own life to be with her in death if he wasn't so sure that she was dead. He had no body to prove that she was dead so he kept on living and hoping that she had survived the times.

Than Naraku enters and invites him to a concert and who should it be than none other than the young woman he had fallen in love with so long ago. The only difference now was the love that had been there had shifted, became much stronger. The love a brother had for his sister, he had come to the realization that there will never be anything romantic between them and he was honestly alright with that.

Closing his eyes he heard a musical voice in the air. Ears twitching, his body viaibly relaxed as the voice of his darling sister drifted around him, soothing him. Releasing a breath, Sesshoumaru calmed amd found himself falling back into dreamland.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_................XX..................XX................._

**~Elsewhere~**

_................XX..................XX................._

A young blond haired boy sat up yawning, tears forming on the corner of his eyes, a small white fang poking out of his mouth. Crawling out from where he slept the young boy stretched before looking around, giggling and running towards what looked like a coffin.

"Hey brother!" he called waiting for a response before knocking on the coffin "Brother?" a short pause. "I think we are still in the ocean, I thought we would be there by now!" still not getting an answer, "Oh great" he uttered knocking on the coffin again. "Wake up brother!"

It continued this way for a while, the boys knock and voice grew in intensity, rattling the coffin. Not that he notice to focus on his yelling and pounding on the coffin to notice that it was slowly being open.

When he did notice though he stopped his arm in mid swing. "Oh your up!" he called dropping his arms and peering down into the coffin to look at his brother.

A red clothed arm rose out of the coffin causing the boy to look at it in confusion before the hand clenched into a fist and connected with the boys head sending his face being slammed into the ground, his feet in the air. The arm dropped back inside the coffin as the door shut, the rest of the boys body fell to the ground.

The blond haired boy sat up rubbing his head while whispering, "That wasn't nice" and sitting on his knees he stared at the coffin that housed his brother before turning over to sit on his bottom, back to the coffin, revealing a crater where his face had been seconds before. "I forgot you didn't like ships, being on water and all."

Looking forward and seeing the stairs he gssp with excitement and turned his wide blue eyes to stare at the black and yellow coffin where his brother was sleeping.

"Hey brother, I think that I am going to wonder around outside and explore some." he called before a horror filled gasp escaped his lips.

**~The boys memories~**

_A man was standing, there, his long dark hair reached about mid back, and glowing red eyes staring at him. His finger raised. 'Listen to me Kotaro, I need you to be good and stay asleep until we reach the harbor. Remember we are stowaways not guest.'_

**~End~**

With a small whimper the boy stood up and stared at the coffin, "But his asleep. How would he know anyway?" and with a small giggle the boy now known as Kotaro whispered a short, "Sleep well" before running off with another giggle.

_................XX..................XX................. _

**~Kagome~**

_................XX..................XX................._

Hearing the roaring off helicopters. She glanced in the direction that they were heading in with furrowed brows before shrugging her shoulders and leaning back against the railings, humming the song that she had just sang.

Hearing the padding of feet had Kagome turning to face the door and blinked her eyes when she saw a cute blond haired boy open the door while calling out what sounded like 'chan' but she wasn't to sure before he ran towards the railings a little ways away from where she was standing and couldn't help but smile as the young boys innocent laughter reached her ears.

He looked to be about ten but she knew that he was probably much older than that. After all he was a vampire, an old blood at that.

Pushing away from the railings Kagome walked towards the boy when he turned towards her.

"Hi! My names Kotaro, what's yours?"

"Kagome. Who are you here with sweetie?" she asked leaning against the railings beside the boy.

"My big brother, his sleeping though."

"Oh..." Kagome was about to say something when she was cut off by what sounded like gun shots and Kotaro's response to the sudden attack.

"Ahh, they found me!" she heard him call before a shot hit inches from where he was standing causing him to fall backwards and land on his back. "I can't believe they actually shot at me. What will they do now that they know that they are stowaways on board."

Kagome rose an eyebrow at that and turned to look in the direction where the shouts were coming from along with the sound of guns being fired off and frowned. Reaching out she grabbed the young boy and pulled him to his feet.

"Hide Kotaro!" she stated watching as the young boy did what she asked before she walked swiftly towards the direction the fight was taking place.

"Return fire" she heard someone call out which was followed by a different voice telling his men to spread out and don't give them a target.

Kagome looked around all the fighting, the shooting and the yelling.

"This is not good. If they keep this up they are going to have a royally pissed off demon lord on their hands. Sesshoumaru hated being awoken. Not to mention Kotaro said that his older brother is sleeping, I'll imagine that he will not be pleasant if woken up."

Narrowing her eyes at the people who looked to be the suppression team from the special zone. A scowl formed on her lips when she realized what was going on. Looking up Kagome growled when she notice the helicopters held sun lamps. 'What the hell is going on here?'

Kagome whipped around when she felt an arm on her shoulder and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru!" she called

"And you as well. So what's going on here?" he asked narrowing his golden eyes

"I don't know, but that is the supression team and those are vampires but they are good, I..." Kagome was cut off by what sounded like explosions, and the shattering of the sun lamps before something shot up into the air.

"A coffin." called Kagome "That must be Kotaro's older brother."

"Who?" asked Sesshoumaru with a raised brow.

Whatever Kagome was going to say was interupting by someone telling his men to open fire before bullets were shot out towards the coffin. Not like it did anything, no scratch, nothing.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched as the coffin lowered towards the ground instead of being in the air.

Landing straight up before slowly falling open to reveal a tall young man with black hair, blue eyes that seemed to glow, a tall red hat that had black around the middle and a brass buckle hanging off of it. A red coat, a pair of goggles hung off his pale neck to rest on his chest. A pair of red pants and black shoes.

Kagome gaped at the good looking male that was revealed before blinking her eyes when his voice reached her ears.

"Aw a good morning to you gentleman. I trust everyone is doing splendly today."

"Hi brother"

Kagome turned her head when she heard Kotaro's voice and watched as the red clothed vampire eyes widened in shock as he turned his head towards the blond boy.

"Oh Kotaro good morning to you. Gorgeous night, don't you think?" he called with a smile, eyes closed.

"Yeah" called Kotaro.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was watching the exchange with barely concealed curiousity. Hiding a smile Kagome turned back to watch the show, she reconized the tone of voice Kotaro's brother used and she knew it wasn't as pleasant as he made it sound.

When the red clothed vampire opened his eyes, smile fading, to reveal a serious expression. "Incidently, I was curious as to what you were doing up here?"

"Oh yeah, that" called Kotaro nervously/

The unknown male rose his arm, hand in a fist.

"Your brother" he called flicking out his middle finger causing Kotaro to fall over backwards than fall forward to land on his face.

Pushing himself up Kotaro grunted, "Ow that hurt" he called staring at his brother.

"Was firm" continued the unknown vampire flicking his finger out again which caused Kotaro to raise up into the air still on his knees before being smashed head first into the ground. "When he told you" another flick and Kotaro was sent smashing to the ground, this time on his side. "To be good" another flick and Kotaro flew to the ground leaving a crator. " And to stay asleep" another flick and the blond made another hole. "Until we arrived" another flick and Kotaro was sent flying into the wall. "I only hope you didn't wonder around the ship and get into anymore trouble than you already are."

"Like what brother" called Kotaro as he tried to sit up

"Like marking up any surfaces you please with graffiti."

Kotaro leaped at his brother and asked him how he knew about that which caused a sigh to escape the red clothed vampires lips as he closed his eyes.

Kotaro sat on his knees on the ground and placed a finger to his lips and thought that maybe since they were on a Chinese ship that he should have drawn a panda bear instead. Which caused his older brother to get annoyed and slam his hands together causing the blond to look as if he had been slammed in between something and fall on his face.

"That's hardly the point." called the older vampire

Kotaro mumbled something that sounded like. 'I'm really sorry' while his brother placed a two fingers to the side of his nose, like he was trying to ward off a headache.

"Tell me why do you always have to do dumb things like this? Your such a pain."

"That was mean of you in tricking me like you were mad at me" called Kotaro causing his brother to look at him,

"I don't want to hear it. Your the one who couldn't do as he was told and now you turn around and blame your brother, that's disgraceful"

"Fine" called Kotaro sounding as if he was pouting drawing his legs forward so he was sitting indian style with his hand on his lap, looking at his brother with sad blue eyes which caused the older vampires eyes to soften at the sight of the blond and whispered out a 'good grieve brother' before turning his attention towards the suppression team.

Kagome was trying to stop the laughter that wanted to erupt at the display of 'brotherly love' while Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I take it that is the Kotaro that you were speaking of!" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Pardon me gentleman, I am sorry that you had to witness that. Please do your best not to mind us."

Kagome looked over at Kotaro and smiled when she saw him wave at her.

"And now that we were able to set aside this private matter. Perhaps someone would be able to tell me what this fight is all about? You see while I don't understand your reason, I know that this ship was not part of your conflict. So all the noise wasn't appreciated."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" came the voice that was no doubt the leader.

The question seemed to annoy the older vampire as he replied, "If you wish to ask my name I suggest you start by introducing yourself first. Or has simple curtesy been surrendered to the will of disrespect in my absense in Japan."

"Heh, alright. We are the suppression team from the company."

This seemed to have surprised the old blood vampire, for his eyes had widened at the declaration, "The company? Certainly you must be referring to, The Order of the Coffin' company, in the special zone."

"Yeah" called the leader of the suppression team.

"Well that's quite odd. I was under the impression that it was an organization that served as inter mediators between the humans and us."

"So these people were bascially to keep the peace between the two species?" called Sesshoumaru

Kagome nodded her head, "Three. Demons are counted, but they are the lesser evil compared to our species. Well that's what most think anyways." Though she was talking to Sesshoumaru, her ears were twitching listening to everything that was being said. So when she growled lowly, fangs bared and claws clenched into fist, Sesshoumaru honed his hearing to what was being said as well and almost growled himself.

"Reality for a black blood. huh, I have heard that is what they have been calling vampires these days. And it is true. My little brother and I are in fact vampires. This is quite the conundrum. I have associates in the special zone but you see, I am unfamiliar with the concept of affiliate houses."

"Really, that's too bad for you" called the leader as he and the rest of the team shot bullets towards the red clothed vampire .

Kagome gasp and was about to go and help the older vampire when she heard him so, 'I don't think so' before a shield appeared in front of him, protecting him from the impact.

"No matter how much I explain.,,you just don't understand." he called before flicking bullets towards the guns blocking the hole and not allowing them to fire anymore bullets at him.

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru who was growing increasingly agitated at the loud noises and with their discriminating talk down to the vampire race.

"Calm down, brother." whispered Kagome before an explosion rocked the ship and a scream was heard.

Turning around Kagome saw Kotaro get blown off the ship and into the ocean below. Already knowing that his older brother, though strong, had two weaknesses.

The first sunlight judging by the way he shot at the sun lamps and the second was the water.

"I'll get him" called Kagome, directing that towards the older vampire who, despite that fact that he would be In pain later, was about to go after his brother. Racing towards where Kotaro had fallen Kagome leaped in after him, diving into the raging waters below.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and was about to lash out seeing how this was all the humans fault when

he saw the humans were leaving. Growling he turned his attention towards the vampire who looked like he was still going to dive into the ocean.

"I wouldn't do that!" he stated

"Oh and why not."

"There must be a reason for Kagome going after your brother."

"Kagome. Is that the girl?"

"Yes!"

"I see and you are? My name is Jirou Mochizuki."

"Sesshoumaru" he stated forming a cloud so they could travel above the water.

"What are you doing?" called Jirou

"We are following the ocean to land, where we will meet Kagome and your brother."

"I see" called Jirou as he sat down and tried to get comfortable, or as much as he could being above the ocean and all. "Are you a vampire?"

"Inuyoukai, but Kagome is a vampire."

Jirou was about to ask something else but decided against it. Turning his blue eyes towards the ocean he hoped that the girl would be able to save his brother. 'Kotaro'

_................XX..................XX................._

_End_

_................XX..................XX................._

_I kept somethings the same, especially Jiro's and Kotaro's interaction on the ship, it was my favorite._

_Well hope you liked the chapter. _

_The song that Kagome was singing in the beginning is called. _

_'Memories' by Within Temptation_

_Please review._

_Kagi-chan_


End file.
